


In Case He Needs Someone

by anotherfandomanotherobsession



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, also the non-con stuff isn't between bucky and steve, just so you know, non established relationship, there's also a random person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfandomanotherobsession/pseuds/anotherfandomanotherobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky just wanted Steve to get out of his shell, he didn't think this would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Case He Needs Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen because there are some non-con elements but there are no incredibly graphic depictions (and trust me when I say it has a happy ending)
> 
> I thought this was going to be 700 words max.  
> But here we are at 2400 ish.
> 
> My god.

“Buck, do I seriously have to come with you?” Steve asked as he crossed his arms. He wasn’t exactly looking forward to this outing.

“Stevie,” Bucky said as he went to grab his jacket, “it’ll be fun! Besides, you need to get out of this place every once and a while.”

Steve huffed, “I know, but-” He stopped himself; he had to constantly remind himself that Bucky was his friend, not his partner.

“What?” Bucky cocked his head to the side, giving Steve a stupid, lopsided grin.

Steve just smiled, bracing himself for seeing all the dames throw themselves at Bucky, “Nothing, jerk, let’s go.”

And with that they both headed out the door to Bucky’s favorite nighttime bar.

*----------*

The music inside the establishment was excruciatingly loud for Steve’s tastes; people were crowded around the stage, dancing, just having an overall good time. There were tables surrounding the dancefloor, the owners clearly didn’t care about the upkeep of the place; there weren’t even table cloths. Plus, the floors were completely gritty and messy, and – oh god. Was that the smell of vomit mixed with cigarette smoke? Steve fought down an asthma attack as Bucky led him to the equally grungy bar.

“Two old fashioneds for my buddy and I here, and-” Bucky looked down the row of stools to where an elegant, blonde woman was sitting by herself, “a pink lady for the young woman down there.”

The bartender smiled and nodded as Bucky paid for the drinks. Bucky turned to face Steve, holding the drink in his hand, “So, whaddya think?”

Steve cleared his throat, “It’s, uh, nice. I mean definitely not where I would take a gal for the first date but it’s something.”

Bucky laughed, and Steve couldn’t help but smile at the way Bucky’s eyes lit up, “I know, I know, it’s not the fanciest place in town, but it’s cheap and it’s really great for picking up girls.”

Steve’s eyes dropped – he wasn’t smiling anymore. He sensed Bucky leaning forward, as if he was going to ask what was wrong, but just then the bartender unexpectedly came over with a napkin.

“She wanted me to give you this,” he said as he slid the napkin across the bar to Bucky.

Steve sat up higher to try to see what it could read: _Let’s dance._

Bucky looked up at the woman who winked at him and, without skipping a beat, made her way to the dancefloor, not seeing if he would follow.

Bucky immediately downed the rest of his drink and patted Steve on the back, “Get someone to dance with, okay?”

“I’ll try –” Steve began, but before he could finish Bucky had already sprinted towards the floor, leaving Steve to fend for himself.

Steve watched as Bucky and the woman danced together. He found himself feeling sick to his stomach, not just from the horrendous smells or the alcohol content he was consuming, but from the fact that he couldn’t bare seeing Bucky with another person – let alone a woman.

He should have been used to this by now. Women just followed Buck wherever he went, really it was a package deal. He tried to drown out this feeling by drinking more, getting constant refills, but it really only made the sensation worse.

Eventually, a young man sat next to Steve. He was as tall as Bucky in stature, with jet black hair and brown eyes. “Waiting for someone?” he asked.

Steve looked up and lazily replied, with a bit of a drawl, “No, my friend, hopefully, won’t be returning.”

The gentlemen cocked an eyebrow, “Hopefully?”

Steve felt himself flush, even further than what the alcohol had made him, “W-well I mean he’s gotta get the girl, right?”

The man looked at him apprehensively, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Name’s Eddy.”

“Steve.”

Eddy chuckled and leaned forward “So, do you come here often?”

Steve hesitated, the man – Eddy – was incredibly close to him, with his arm reaching around Steve. He gulped, “N-no, my friend took me here tonight.”

“Ah, the same friend who is nowhere to be found?” Steve swore he saw the hint of a smile on Eddy’s lips.

Steve smiled, “Yeah, that’s the one.” He turned to grab his drink and took a sip, something was...different with how it tasted this time. He figured the hard drink might just be numbing his tongue.

“Say,” Eddy whispered, while managing to get even closer to Steve – he could smell his cologne, which almost reduced him to a coughing fit. “How ‘bout we get out of here and-” he put his hand on Steve’s upper thigh, “have some fun?”

Steve’s eyes grew wide and immediately he scanned the dancefloor looking for Bucky, he didn’t want to kiss this random guy – hell, he most certainly did not want to _sleep_ with him. At last, Steve saw Bucky, who looked a little preoccupied, kissing the woman from earlier in the center of the dancefloor. Steve’s heart fell and he felt his eyes begin to tear up.

“N-no, thanks for the offer I’m just going –” Steve was suddenly hit with a throbbing headache and he doubled over, dropping his glass on the floor with a loud shatter.

“Oh lord!” Eddy gripped Steve’s hands, “Let’s get you out of here.” And Steve felt himself go limp as Eddy was pushing him out the door.

The sound of the glass breaking was enough noise for Bucky to look up at the bar, not breaking the kiss with the beautiful woman – Abby? – what he saw made his skin crawl. A man was taking Steve – his Steve – out of the bar. He pushed the woman away, which made her whimper and lean in for more.

Bucky put his hands on her shoulders, “Hey, doll, this was, was great but I have to go.”

“Bucky, we haven’t even gotten to the fun stuff yet,” She said saucily, while attempting to wrap her arms around Bucky’s neck.

Bucky just pushed her away, “I have to go.” And with that he darted towards the doors to find out where this asshole had taken Steve.

Bucky figured that he couldn’t have taken him far. These guys tended to be eager – the nearest and darkest alley would do just fine for their kind.

“Stop! Let go of me!”

Oh, Bucky would know that voice anywhere. He turned into the alleyway and saw the same asshole from before rutting up against Steve, trying to work Steve’s pants down. Bucky’s heart swelled with rage.

“Hey asshole!”

The other man looked up, shocked, and Steve felt himself flood with relief at the sight of Bucky.

Bucky came forward and punched the man square in the face, causing him to topple backwards, releasing his grip on Steve. Bucky continued to advance, kicking him in the groin for good measure. He was going to keep going, no amount of pain he could inflict would equal the burning rage he felt, but something tugged on his sleeve.

It was Steve.

Oh, god, Steve was a wreck. His shirt and hair were all disheveled, tears staining his cheeks, and, although choked up, managed to say, “Let’s go home, Buck.”

Bucky relaxed his stance, “Steve, he’s gotta pay –” The look in Steve’s eyes stopped him short. They conveyed all sorts of emotion; fatigue, violation, and, above all else, fear.

“P-please,” Steve whispered, “please.”

Bucky looked at the man lying on the ground, “Okay, just one last thing.”

He walked over to the man and crouched over him, pulling hard on his hair to bring his face up to his.

“If you ever, ever do that again,” Bucky began, menacingly, “no matter who it is, I will find you, and, believe me, you will wish you were dead. So, you gonna do this again?”

The man’s eyes grew wide in fear and he shook his head. Apparently that wasn’t enough for Bucky, so he pulled on his hair harder, “I don’t think I heard you. Are you going to do this again?”

The man, while coughing up blood, struggled out a weak no.

Bucky shoved his head to the pavement, “Good.”

“Buck!” Steve ran up next to him, “You’re gonna give him a concussion.”

Bucky turned to face Steve and smiled, “I didn’t hit him _that_ hard. Let’s go.”

With that, Bucky wrapped an arm around Steve’s shoulders and pulled him close as they made their way to their little apartment.

*----------*

Almost as soon as they got in the front door, Steve felt the urge to puke coming on.

“B-buck, help me get –” his legs gave out from underneath him and he collapsed against Bucky’s chest. Luckily, Bucky was able to catch him.

“What do you need, Stevie?” Bucky whispered, and Steve swore he never heard Bucky sound so gentle before.

Steve looked up to meet Bucky’s eyes, “B-bathroom.”

Bucky smiled affectionately, “Okay.” He bent over slowly – so as not to irritate Steve’s stomach – and picked up Steve bridal style to carry him to the bathroom.

Steve found himself not wanting to be set down. He nuzzled his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck and murmured “I love you, Bucky.”

Abruptly, Bucky stopped walking as he felt his heart skip a beat. He looked down at Steve, not sure whether or not he should say it back. Bucky rationalized that it was probably just the liquor talking and he continued to make his way into their small bathroom.

When Bucky set Steve in front of their toilet, Steve was immediately throwing up into the bowl. Bucky tried to think what to do – he couldn’t just leave Steve like this.

He remembered that whenever he was drunk, Steve would rub his back as he threw up into the toilet.

Bucky decided he might as well do the same for him.

Eventually, Steve’s stomach settled and he looked up at Bucky. Without warning, he burst into tears, just sobbing, still sitting on the floor of the bathroom.

Bucky promptly sat on the floor next to him and pulled him into a hug, not caring about the fact that the mess of tears and snot would ruin his shirt.

He just wanted Steve to feel comforted.

They had laid like that for a while, god, it must have been midnight. Steve’s sobs had calmed down quite a bit, Bucky continued to rub his back.

On impulse, Bucky kissed Steve’s forehead, “I love you too,” he whispered.

Steve just nodded against his chest, and, before he knew it, Steve had fallen asleep against him.

Bucky looked down and god did he wish he had a camera right then. Steve was so peaceful when he slept. His lips were parted ever so slightly, his hair was a complete mess, and, god, his eyelashes just made his closed eyes look all the more beautiful.

Bucky situated Steve in his lap, one arm around his shoulders and the other around the underside of his knees, and carefully stood up to carry Steve to his bedroom.

He gently set Steve among the mess of sheets and found himself collapsing next to him.

_Just in case he needs me,_ Bucky thought, _in case he needs someone._

With that, he closed his eyes and found himself quickly drifting off to sleep.

*----------*

Steve woke up the next morning, feeling like a truck had hit him. When had he made it into his own room? He figured it must have been Bucky, a sudden pang struck him in the chest as vague memories of what happened the previous night flooded his mind.

He shuddered, there was no way he was going to that bar ever again.

Steve sat up and looked around the room. It was filled with a bright, warm light from the sun, which painted the dull, white walls. And were those – were those pancakes that he smelled?

He got out of bed and made his way to the tiny kitchen, where he saw Bucky, wearing Steve’s apron, attempting to flip a pancake that was being difficult. He smiled when he saw that Bucky pumped his fist a little when he was finally successful.

“Morning, Buck.” Steve said as he stepped into the kitchen.

Bucky nearly jumped out of his skin, “Steve! You – I mean; I was just um.” Bucky looked everywhere but Steve, desperately avoiding eye contact.

Steve furrowed his brow, “Bucky what’s up?” he asked as he took a step closer to him.

“Nothin’…”

He continued to make his way closer. “You’re a terrible liar.”

Bucky ran his hand through his hair, “Okay, okay. It’s just something from last night, that’s all.”

Steve got a bitter taste in his mouth just from thinking about all of the events of the night prior. “What about last night?” he asked dryly.

“You said something.” Bucky replied, turning back to fiddle with the pancake he was currently working on.

“What did I say?”

Bucky’s heart skipped a beat and he abruptly turned around, eyes wide, “You don’t remember?”

Steve took another step forward, now he was only inches away from Bucky, and looked up at him, “No?” His eyes filled with panic, “Oh, god Buck, if I said something that hurt you, I didn’t –”

Bucky interrupted him and laughed, “God, no! You didn’t say anything like that. In fact, quite the opposite.” Bucky subtly licked his lips and smirked.

Steve paused, thinking of what he – oh. Oh he remembered. He felt his entire face fill with heat, all the way up to his ears. “Oh.”

Bucky smiled, he loved seeing Steve get all embarrassed. It was simply too adorable for words to describe. He quickly turned the stove off and set down the spatula.

Steve still hadn’t made eye contact with him.

“C’mon Stevie, it’s okay.”

“What?” Steve looked up, finally making eye contact with Bucky.

Bucky cupped Steve’s face in his hands, “I said,” he leaned down, close to Steve so that their noses were touching, “it’s okay.”

And Bucky kissed him; slow, sweet, filled with love and longing. Steve gripped onto the collar of Bucky’s shirt. The kiss wasn’t perfect. Bucky clearly had more experience than Steve, moving his tongue expertly around Steve’s mouth – knowing what would make Steve’s knees go weak.

Finally, they pulled away.

“Ya know, I could get used to this.” Bucky smirked, their foreheads still touching.

“Me too.” Steve smiled as he pulled him down again, for yet another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It means the world. This was my first time writing stucky, so I hope I didn't butcher it. 
> 
> http://theobsessedempress.tumblr.com/


End file.
